1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In audio processing apparatus, parameters associated with audio processing (e.g. gain values or other parameters) may be displayed in graphical form on a computer display screen.
When a change is made to a parameter, the screen must be redrawn to reflect the change.
This invention provides audio processing apparatus comprising:
an audio processor operable to apply audio processing operations to two or more input audio channels;
user-operable adjustment controls for adjusting processing parameters associated with the audio processing operations;
a display screen for displaying icons representing audio processing operations for each of the input audio channels, the display colour of at least a part of an icon being defined by a logical colour index;
a data array mapping a set of logical colour indices to colours for display on the display screen; and
a detector for detecting user operation of the adjustment controls associated with an input audio channel and, in response to such a detection, for changing the display colour of at least the part of the icon associated with that channel by changing the display colour defined in the data array for the corresponding logical colour index.
The invention recognises that in applications such as audio processing, where rapid, real-time adjustments may be needed to processing or other parameters, a standard redrawing routine used by a computer operating system such as Windows may not be fast enough to cope with the requirements of rapid response.
The invention addresses this problem by altering the actual colour map used by a video card to map logical colours into actual display colours, this can be done very quickly and does not require a redraw operation.